Heat of the Night
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: Thea has a night of passion with a young Speedy fanboy named Devon Cosgrove, who has had a crush on her for months. Requested by awford27.


**Heat of the Night**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Okay, guys, I got a request from 27 and I am going to do my best to honor the request, after having thought about the plot. It revolves around Thea having a rather heated affair with a 15-year-old Speedy fanboy named Devon Cosgrove. No spoilers, just sit back and relax!**_

 _Oliver Queen Campaign HQ…_

 **T** hea wiped some sweat from her forehead as she sat back in the swivel chair behind her desk. Working for her brother's mayoral campaign was rather taxing and at times, seemed monotonous, making anyone normal question their sanity. Of course, Thea wasn't normal, she was the sister of Oliver Queen, the guy who was running for Mayor of Star City, as well as the heroine known as Speedy, so she definitely had the stamina of at least a thousand men, perhaps a million.

Suddenly, Thea was startled by a sound coming from the front of the building. Not sure who this was, she slowly got up from the chair and walked toward the source of the sound, ready to defend herself if necessary. When she got there, she found what was making the noise that startled her, or rather, who, a kid of about fifteen or maybe sixteen, decked out in what looked like the gear she wore as Speedy. _Wait, how the hell did he replicate my gear? I really should look into getting this copyrighted, effective immediately. And who the hell is this kid?_

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The boy smiled at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He looked down at himself. "I'll bet you're curious about the getup, huh?" Seeing the still stern look on her face, he added, "Though, I suppose I should introduce myself first. I'm Devon Cosgrove, and I'm a huge fan of Speedy. She's amazing. Of course, not that the other members of Team Arrow aren't amazing, it's just..."

"Okay, okay, I get the point," said Thea. "Now that you've explained who you are, maybe you can tell me why you got in when I locked the door after the last volunteer left." Her eyes went wide. "Shit, you picked the lock, didn't you?"

Devon smiled again. "Maaaaaybe."

Thea scowled at him before she sighed. "Now that you've answered my first two questions, you'd better get the hell out of here before I either kick your ass or call the police, or kick your ass and then call the police!"

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I assure you," said Devon. "I'm here because I wanted to see you." 

"Any reason why?"

"I've had a crush on you for months," said Devon. "My parents think I'm being stupid and my friends were supportive in the beginning, but then stopped when they realized I was serious. And my girlfriend broke up with me last year because she thought she wasn't good enough for me."

Thea blinked. So, this kid had a crush on her? That did explain the reason for seeing her specifically, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him when she heard that his girlfriend broke up with him and that his family and friends all but gave up on him. She knew all too well what that felt like, and in that moment, she couldn't just turn Devon away, not like this.

"Would you like to hang out or something?" Devon gave her a look. "I didn't want your trip here to have been for nothing. You're either very determined or very stubborn, perhaps both. I'll admit that I didn't react as well as you hoped I would, but that was only because I thought you broke into the office to steal something."

"The only thing I want to steal is your heart, Thea Queen."

Devon's response threw her. Shit, did he seriously did say that? What fifteen-year-old said stuff like that? He was definitely mature for his age, she'd give him that. Licking her lips, she then went back to the desk and got her jacket, returning soon afterward and smiled when she saw that he was still there, meaning that he was serious about his intentions. Devon smiled as well, offering her his arm, which she took and allowed him to escort her to the door, which she locked behind them as soon as it closed.

 _Thea's Apartment – Later…_

Devon couldn't take his masked eyes off of Thea as they entered the apartment. He had to admit, the evening had been wonderful. They had a cappuccino at a nearby cafe, as well as a carriage ride in the park, and now, he was looking forward to the moment he had been fantasizing about since his crush on Thea began – getting to kiss her supple lips and caress her body with his hands.

Thea turned to him and before she could speak, his lips closed on hers and pulled her close to him. When the initial shock wore off, Thea wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss and pulled his hood down, running her fingers through his short, dark blonde hair. Devon ran his hands down her body and when they reached her ass, he squeezed, earning him a squeal from her against his lips. Thea then stepped back, looking into his eyes.

"I'm guessing you've always wanted to do that, right?"

"Hell yeah," he replied. "Now that I have, I don't think I want to stop."

"Well then, let's continue, shall we?"

Devon smiled and kissed her again, Thea returning the favor without any hesitation and led him toward her bedroom, where they wasted no time in removing both his replica Speedy gear and her clothes on the way to the bed, where Thea pushed Devon down and climbed on top of him, trailing kisses down his body, earning her groans of pleasure from him.

Smiling up at him, "Enjoying yourself, lover boy?"

"Oh, definitely."

Thea licked her lips and went further until she reached his cock, which she licked slowly before gliding herself on top of it, gyrating her hips against his, feeling him thrust in time with her gyrations as he grabbed her ass again. Shit, this was even better than this fantasies, and he never wanted to come back to reality. With Thea Queen, this was reality for him. To hell with what everyone was going to think, nothing would change the way he was feeling right now.

 _Several Hours Later…_

Thea smiled as she snuggled up against Devon under the sheets. They had spent the last several hours in a state of bliss and it was the best several hours of their lives. While she was sure that her brother would want to know just what the hell she had been doing when she reported in for work, but that wasn't important right now. The thing that was important was that she was able to make a fanboy's dream come true. Speaking of which, Devon was asleep beside her, a smile on his face after what they had done.

"Sleep tight, lover boy," she whispered. "You definitely earned it."

 _ **Note: I don't know whether he wanted a one shot or a multi chaptered story or not, but I'll make this a one shot, and hopefully, 27 will like it. Sorry it took so long, other writings demanded my attention and real life was hectic.**_


End file.
